


Chimera

by StarryGatorr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Possession, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Sharing a Body, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: chi·me·raa greek mythological monster made up of different animals; often depicted as a beast with the body and head of a lion, accompanied by the head of a goat and a snake for a tail||OR Dream revives Schlatt and it goes horribly, horribly wrong.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!! If you haven't watched Tommy's recent stream, do it now, because this relies heavily on info from it.

"I think I’m going to revive somebody,” Dream states innocuously.

Tommy’s head whips up to face him, eyes already frantic. He scrambles to get to his feet.

“Dream, please, don’t revive Wilbur, promise you-”   


“Tommy, shut up already.”

He cringes, biting down on the pleading words that threatened to spew forth. Dream shakes his head in mock disappointment before continuing.

“Reviving you was easy enough since your body was here, but if I’m going to revive Wilbur, I need to test the range.”

A knot forms in Tommy’s throat, unease piling up in his chest. He wants to beg for him not to bring back Wilbur even at the simplest mention of him. However, for now, he puts on a brave face.

“And who are you thinking of bringing back, genius? Who else are you gonna trap in this god awful little room with you?”

Dream rubs his chin. It’s not like he has a lot of options to choose from. There are only two other people that have died on the SMP, one of which he is quite adverse to seeing. Having Mexican Dream and Tommy in the same room is a recipe for disaster. That leaves only one option.

“That’s none of your business. Now, turn around and don’t look.”

“What? Why?! I want to see it happen,” Tommy protests.

His voice darkens as the masked man tilts his head at Tommy.

“If you don’t turn around, I’m going to shove you far into the lava and bring you back. Do  _ you _ want to be my guinea pig for this test?”

Tommy’s face blanches. After a few moments of consideration, he turns with his face to the corner. Dream chuckles.

He then sits down on the obsidian floor and crosses his legs. If everything goes according to his plan, Schlatt should appear inside of the cell with them, even despite dying outside of the prison. After all, there’s no drug van to resurrect inside of anymore.

Dream recalls the magic necessary, feeling it bubble at his fingertips, then fizz, then burst out. A light flashes and…

Nothing. The cell is still occupied only by Tommy and Dream. The masked man sighs and slumps his shoulders.

“I guess it didn’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> a fic that isnt ninjago? in my 2021?????? unfathomable


End file.
